


The Personal Hole of The Paradise

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Nathaniel viene invitato a vedere un film al cinema dai suoi due migliori amici.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	The Personal Hole of The Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla quinta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom, il prompt è una foto della città di Chicago in Illinois.  
> La storia è ambientata lì, e se qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo il protagonista frequenta la facoltà di letteratura inglese alla University of Chicago, che mi dicono sia una delle migliori del mondo. \o/
> 
> AVVERTENZE PER L'USO  
> Don't try this at hom...  
> Ok, no!  
> DON'T TRY THIS AT YOUR CINEMA!  
> Io vi ho avvisati! XD

Sarebbe dovuta essere una tranquilla serata al cinema. O almeno era quello che gli avevano detto i suoi due migliori amici. Anche se probabilmente non avrebbe più potuto considerarli nemmeno amici, figuriamoci poi i migliori.  
Nathaniel aveva ventun'anni ed era ancora vergine. Quella sua condizione, a dire il vero, sembrava preoccupare molto di più gli altri di quando non preoccupasse lui. Sapeva che tutti i suoi coetanei erano già attivi sessualmente, ma a lui la cosa non importava granché. Certo, anche lui si toccava, ma non aveva mai sentito quel bisogno pressante che sentivano gli altri, e non pensava nemmeno che la verginità fosse una malattia da curare a tutti i costi. Non aveva nessun problema ad aspettare la persona giusta a cui donare il suo cuore, la sua anima e il suo corpo. O meglio, non aveva nessun problema ad aspettare l'uomo giusto a cui donare il suo cuore, al sua anima e il suo culo.  
Perché Nathaniel era gay e, se proprio voleva analizzare a fondo la situazione, doveva ammettere che la sua omosessualità era forse uno dei motivi per i quali non sentiva la necessità di mettersi nessuna fretta. Aveva fatto coming out a quindici anni, ma a volte gli sembrava che fosse stato solo il giorno prima da tanto erano nitidi i suoi ricordi. Sua mamma era scoppiata a piangere non appena aveva sentito la sua confessione, e aveva continuato a farlo per un'intera settimana, ricominciava a lacrimare ogni volta che si incrociavano per casa. Fino a che lui e suo papà non avevano perso la pazienza e le avevano urlato in faccia che era anche ora di finirla, nello stesso momento e perfino con le stesse parole.  
Suo padre, sul momento, non aveva detto nulla. Dopo la sua rivelazione non aveva avuto nessun tipo di reazione, era solo rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto, continuando a fissarlo, e poi aveva lasciato la stanza. Aveva ripreso a parlargli solo due giorni dopo e quando lo aveva fatto a Nathaniel era venuto un colpo, perché gli aveva messo tra le mani i depliant di diverse agenzie immobiliari, con sede in diverse città dello stato e non solo. Nat era convinto che volesse sbatterlo fuori di casa, ma lui gli aveva spiegato tutto tranquillo che se fosse rimasto nella loro cittadina avrebbe avuto diverse difficoltà, perciò doveva iniziare a pensare al suo futuro fin da subito per capire dove avrebbe avuto più possibilità di esprimere se stesso senza dover scendere a patti con nulla, e lui lo avrebbe aiutato regalandogli una casa ovunque si fosse trasferito. Una casa abbastanza grande da permettere a lui e a sua madre di andarlo a trovare abbastanza spesso per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
Nat lo aveva abbracciato forte e aveva fatto come gli aveva detto. Aveva deciso che università frequentare e, subito dopo la fine del liceo, si era trasferito. A Chicago.  
Shane e Jordan erano andati con lui, e nessuno si era stupito della loro scelta. Nat aveva offerto loro di dividere il suo appartamento, ma i due avevano rifiutato, con la scusa che non volevano fare i parassiti ed erano certi che lui non avrebbe mai fatto pagare loro l'affitto. Nat aveva la sensazione che ci fosse ben altro dietro il loro rifiuto, ma nonostante le sue insistenze quei due si erano cercati un piccolo bilocale nelle vicinanze di casa sua, che in pratica usavano solo per andarci a dormire dato che passavano la gran parte del loro tempo insieme. E, per una buona parte di quel tempo, non facevano altro che ricordargli quanto fossero preoccupati per la sua auto imposta castità.  
Nat aveva provato a spiegare loro che per lui non era un problema, e che stava solo aspettando l'uomo giusto per lui. Erano anni che continuava a ripeterglielo, a dire la verità, ma loro non riuscivano proprio a farsene una regione e, al contrario, ogni volta che ripeteva la sua risposta gli sembravano sempre un po' più irritati, cosa della quale non riusciva a capacitarsi.  
Due giorni prima gli avevano proposto di andare a vedere un film al cinema e lui, da grande appassionato qual era, aveva accettato subito, anche se si erano rifiutati di rivelargli quale film avevano intenzione di andare a vedere e nemmeno dove, esattamente sarebbero andati a vederlo. Nat, però, non si era preoccupato per niente, perché si fidava di loro perfino più di quanto si fidasse di se stesso. E aveva fatto male. Aveva fatto molto male!  
La prima cosa strana che aveva notato era il luogo in cui lo avevano portato. Paradise si chiamava, era dalla parte opposta della città rispetto a dove vivevano loro, tanto che ci avevano impiegato un casso di tempo a raggiungerlo, e naturalmente non ci erano mai andati prima. Visto da fuori, però, sembrava un posto davvero carino e Nat era curioso di scoprire che film avessero scelto i suoi amici, perché non c'era nessun tipo di locandina che potesse dargli qualche indizioni, né all'esterno e nemmeno nel foyer.  
La seconda cosa strana di quel posto era la sala nella quale vennero fatti entrare. I sedili erano ricoperti di un tessuto nero che sembrava pelle, o plastica molto più probabilmente, molto diverso dal velluto o comunque dalla pesante stoffa rossa alla quale era abituato. Ma la particolarità che lo lasciava più perplesso era la grande distanza che c'era tra una fila e l'altra di sedili. La sala era già molto piccola, niente a che vedere con quelle dei cinema che frequentava di solito che potevano ospitare diverse centinaia di persone, ma con quella particolare disposizione delle poltroncine i posti a sedere erano davvero esigui, non arrivavano nemmeno a trenta.  
La terza cosa strana, e a quel punto fu chiaro perfino a lui che quello non era un cinema come gli altri, la notò quando le luci in sala si spensero e iniziò il film: un porno gay di gruppo con molti, moltissimi attori. Nat ebbe l'istinto di alzarsi e andarsene perché se c'era una cosa di cui non aveva mai sentito il bisogno era quel tipo di spettacolo, ma Shane e Jordan, seduti ai suoi fianchi, lo afferrarono per le braccia prima ancora che avesse potuto anche solo provare a sollevarsi e lo costrinsero a stare seduto.  
“Rilassati e goditela” gli sussurrò Shane all'orecchio, a voce bassa per non disturbare gli altri spettatori che sembravano davvero interessati allo spettacolo che stavano vedendo, come se poi ci fosse davvero un qualunque tipo di dialogo più articolato di una serie di gemiti e grugniti da ascoltare là dentro.  
Jordan non disse nulla, ma iniziò ad accarezzargli la mano come se volesse calmarlo. Nat era molto seccato con loro, ma non era da lui fare una scenata, soprattutto in pubblico, perciò decise di assecondarli il tempo necessario per far finire quella cosa, o almeno per arrivare all'intervallo se mai fosse stato previsto un intervallo per quel genere di proiezioni, e di rimproverarli come si meritavano una volta che fossero usciti da lì e tornati a casa.  
Pochi minuti dopo, però, le cose precipitarono.  
Nella penombra, Nat notò delle persone entrare in sala. In un primo momento pensò che fossero i soliti ritardatari, ma quelli non andarono a sedersi nei posti rimasti vuoti. Nat li guardò perplesso mentre si spostavano tra le file di sedili e si inginocchiavano davanti agli altri spettatori. Tre di loro si misero in ginocchi anche davanti a lui e ai due disgraziati che erano seduti ai suoi fianchi, e fu in quel momento che poté notare, grazie alla vicinanza, che erano tutti giovani e molto carini.  
Nel momento in cui i tre sconosciuti si erano inginocchiati ai loro piedi, Shane gli aveva passato un braccio intorno al collo e gli aveva tappato la bocca con la mano, poi gli aveva afferrato il polso e lo aveva inchiodato al bracciolo della poltroncina sulla quale era seduto. Dall'altra parte Jordan aveva fatto la stessa cosa con l'altro polso, di fatto immobilizzandolo. Nat sapeva che sarebbe successo qualcosa di grosso, a quel punto, e sapeva anche che non gli sarebbe piaciuto per niente altrimenti quei due non avrebbero avuto bisogno di comportarsi a quel modo, ma di certo non si sarebbe mai potuto nemmeno immaginare ciò che avvenne davvero.  
Il ragazzo davanti a lui gli aprì i pantaloni e, senza nessuna esitazione, lo prese in bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo. Se non fosse stato così sconvolto, Nat avrebbe notato che anche i due davanti a Shane e Jordan avevano provato a fare la stessa cosa, ma i suoi amici avevano mollato per qualche istante la presa sulle sue braccia e avevano spostato velocemente le mani sui propri inguini, come se coprirli fosse una specie di messaggio in codice, perché poi avevano indicato lui con dei cenni della testa e quelli erano rimasti in attesa.  
Nat aveva iniziato subito ad agitarsi, perché quello che stava succedendo era assurdo e non voleva averci nulla a che fare, ma i suoi amici ignorarono i suoi mugugni e i suoi strattoni, e anzi gli immobilizzarono di nuovo le braccia e serrarono ancora di più la presa. Dopodiché iniziarono a sussurrargli delle spiegazioni che, in quel momento, non è che lo interessassero poi granché. A quanto sembrava, il Paradise era molto conosciuto nell'ambiente gay, tanto che aveva la protezione di molti uomini potenti e influenti, motivo per il quale nessuno aveva mai provato a farlo chiudere. I proprietari, laureati alla prestigiosa facoltà di Economia della loro università, avevano avuto la brillante idea di offrire ai propri clienti, che chiaramente non andavano lì per vedere fil impegnati o premi Oscar, un servizio del tutto esclusivo. Aveva assunto dei ragazzi, tutti giovani e attraenti, con regolare contratto e con l'obbligo di sottoporsi a esami del sangue periodici, per intrattenere gli spettatori durante le proiezioni e permettere così loro di godersi gli spettacoli in tutta tranquillità e, soprattutto, senza dover fare nessun tipo di sforzo fisico, perché i bicipiti potevano andare a farseli in palestra. Gli unici obblighi per i clienti erano quello di prenotare in anticipo, anche perché in genere le sale erano quasi sempre al completo e anche volendo non c'era la possibilità di far entrare spettatori all'ultimo momento, e quello di non toccare mai i ragazzi, per nessun motivo. Si potevano, invece, dare incitamenti e istruzioni se il servizio ricevuto non era abbastanza soddisfacente, sempre a voce contenuta per evitare di disturbare gli altri spettatori, ma era comunque a discrezione degli impiegati metterli in pratica o no, anche se in genere tutti i ragazzi cercavano di soddisfare i loro clienti.  
Ed ecco spiegato il motivo per il quale gli avevano immobilizzato le braccia, perché conoscendolo il suo primo istinto sarebbe stato quello di toccare il suo Personal Hole, come erano stati ribattezzati dai proprietari del cinema, per spingerlo via. Per la bocca che Shane continuava a tenergli tappata, invece, non c'era bisogno di nessuna spiegazione: i due bastardi che si ritrovava per amici volevano evitare che iniziasse a urlare loro i peggiori insulti che conosceva, proprio lì in mezzo a tutti e alla faccia della sua propensione a non fare scenate in pubblico.  
Ed era certo che lo avrebbe fatto non appena gliene avessero dato al possibilità. Ne era stato certo più o meno fino a quando il ragazzo che era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi non arrivò ad affondare il naso tra i peli del suo pube. Niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quello che aveva provato in quel momento. Quel calore bruciante che lo avvolgeva per intero lo lasciò senza fiato e cancellò qualunque altro pensiero dalla sua mente. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, e non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato che qualcosa di simile si potesse provare davvero. Era talmente sconvolto, ed eccitato, che non si accorse nemmeno del fatto che Shane aveva finalmente allontanato la mano dalla sua bocca. Non si rese conto dei gemiti sempre più forti che si stava lasciando sfuggire, né del fatto che i suoi amici non avevano distolto lo sguardo dal suo nemmeno per un istante. E non si era accorto nemmeno di aver attirato l'attenzione di tutti gli altri spettatori presenti, che avevano deciso di godersi lo spettacolo che stava fornendo lui, anziché quello degli attori sullo schermo.  
L'orgasmo lo colse del tutto alla sprovvista, come ogni altra cosa che gli era capitata quella sera, e fu il più intenso che avesse mai sperimentato in tutta la sua vita, non aveva nulla a che fare con quelli che si era procurato da solo. Ebbe appena il tempo di riprendere fiato e di ricordarsi dove si trovava, prima che gli altri due Personal Hole inginocchiati davanti a loro riprendessero da dove si era fermato il primo, a turno. Nat, ormai, non riusciva più a ragionare. La sua lucidità lo aveva abbandonato da tempo, sostituita dalle sensazioni sconvolgenti che lo stavano obbligando a provare. Venne ancora, e poi ancora, e quando tutti e tre ebbero finito con lui era talmente esausto, e sconvolto, che non si accorse nemmeno che il film non era ancora finito quando Shane e Jordan lo sollevarono di peso dalla sua poltroncina e lo portarono fuori dalla sala.  
All'esterno del cinema fermarono un taxi e diedero al tassista un indirizzo che Nat non riconobbe. Arrivarono a destinazione in pochi minuti, anche se per quanto lo riguardava potevano anche essere passati giorni interi. Entrarono in un albergo e in poco tempo vennero scortati nella suite che, scoprì in seguito, i suoi amici avevano prenotato con largo anticipo. In un'altra situazione avrebbe notato l'eleganza di quel posto, e il lusso dal quale erano circondati, ma in quel momento era ancora sotto shock, perciò si limitò a farsi trasportare e non disse nulla nemmeno quando gli altri due lo fecero stendere sull'enorme letto matrimoniale che occupava una buona parte della camera da letto.  
Tornò presente a se stesso solo quando si rese conto che Shane e Jordan non solo gli avevano tolto tutti i vestiti, mutante comprese, ma si stavano spogliando a loro volta. Per quanto quella situazione fosse strana, però, Nat capì quali fossero davvero le loro intenzioni solo quando si stesero tutti e due ai suoi fianchi, uno da una parte e uno dall'altra, e iniziarono a toccarlo.  
“Cosa...” provò a dire, ma articolare una frase di senso compiuto si rivelò uno sforzo troppo impegnativo per lui, in quelle condizioni.  
“Il punto è questo:” iniziò a spiegare Shane “ti vogliamo. Ti vogliamo entrambi. Praticamente da sempre, anche se tu non lo hai mai capito.”  
“Abbiamo anche discusso su chi di noi due avesse più diritto ad averti,” continuò Jordan, “ma alla fine non siamo arrivati a un accordo e abbiamo capito che non era nemmeno necessario. Ti vogliamo entrambi, allo stesso modo, e non abbiamo nessun problema a condividerti tra noi, perciò abbiamo deciso che possiamo averti entrambi.”  
“Solo che tu e la tua idea di uomo perfetto a cui donarti anima e corpo ci ha un po' messo i bastoni tra le ruote” riprese Shane. “Abbiamo provato a darti un po' di tempo, qualcosa come dieci anni, ma tu non ti sei mai deciso a svegliarti e ad aprire gli occhi, perciò abbiamo capito che l'unica soluzione era prendere in mano la situazione.”  
“Visto che non potevamo guadagnare punti consolandoti dopo la tua prima e a quel punto unica delusione amorosa, come avevamo programmato, e visto che non ti sei mai nemmeno accorto di tutte le volte che ci abbiamo provato spudoratamente con te, abbiamo deciso di cambiare completamente strategia” gli spiegò Jordan. “Ci serviva qualcosa che ti sconvolgesse a tal punto da renderti praticamente inerme tanto da poterci permettere di farti quello che volevamo, e allo stesso tempo capace di farti capire una volta per tutte le incredibili gioie del sesso, così che tu ne volessi ancora, e il Paradise era la soluzione perfetta a tutti i nostri problemi.”  
“Ora sai cosa si prova a fare sesso con qualcuno,” aggiunse Shane “anche se non sei andato fino in fondo. Hai capito la differenza tra il farlo da solo e il farsi fare da altri, e hai di sicuro iniziato a pensare a come sarebbe farlo con qualcuno di importante, per te, visto che degli sconosciuti sono riusciti a ridurti in questo stato con solo qualche pompino.”  
“Ma non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, perché ora ci penseremo noi a privarti della tua inutile verginità e a regalarti il più grande piacere che tu possa mai provare” sentenziò Jordan.  
Nat sapeva che avrebbe dovuto protestare, e ribellarsi, e arrabbiarsi con loro, come minimo, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. I due avevano iniziato ad accarezzarlo, a baciarlo, a leccarlo, perfino ad accarezzarlo e mordicchiarlo, e la sua mente fu annebbiata ancora una volta, e pure molto velocemente, dai fumi del piacere.  
Shane e Jordan lo prepararono con cura e senza la minima fretta, e poi passarono gran parte della notte a scoparselo a turno. Non gli lasciarono assolutamente nulla di vergine, a partire dal suo buco e dalla sua bocca. Nat perse il conto di quante volte erano riusciti a farlo venire, e non provò nemmeno a tenere quello di quante volte erano stati loro a venire su di lui o dentro di lui. Gli fecero di tutto, e lui non trovò mai la forza, né la volontà se era solo per quello, di ribellarsi o anche solo di chiedere loro di fermarsi.  
Shane e Jordan si dichiararono soddisfatti, almeno per il momento, solo alle prime luci dell'alba, e a quel punto Nat decise che poteva anche perdere i sensi e nessuno avrebbe potuto fargliene una colpa.  
Si risvegliò solo diverse ore dopo. Shane e Jordan erano stesi asi suoi fianchi e lo guardavano con due sorrisi soddisfatti. Nat avrebbe voluto urlargli contro che erano dei bastardi e che non voleva più vederli, sarebbe di certo stata la cosa giusta da fare dopo quello che era successo, ma quelli si chinarono su di lui per baciarlo, a turno e poi insieme, e furono così dolci che lui sentì il suo cuore sciogliersi.  
Lo aiutarono ad alzarsi, a farsi la doccia e a rivestirsi, anche se secondo lui era solo un modo come un altro per poterlo palpare ancora. Arrivarono perfino a imboccarlo durante la colazione che era stata loro servita in camera, sorridendo felici come dei bambini per il suo evidente imbarazzo. Quando ebbero finito di mangiare chiamarono un taxi e si fecero riportare a casa sua.  
Il viaggio in macchina fu silenzioso, e questo permise finalmente a Nat di poter riflettere con attenzione su quello che era accaduto la notte prima e su ciò che gli avevano rivelato quelli che aveva sempre considerato i suoi due migliori amici. Se era vero che erano innamorati di lui da così tanto tempo e che erano anni che ci provavano con lui, e non aveva nessun motivo per dubitare delle loro parole, allora lui era stato un vero stupido. Il problema, a quel punto, era capire come affrontare la situazione. Aveva sempre considerato Shane e Jordan degli amici e, a parte questo, erano in due, e lui non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di gestire una relazione così fuori dall'ordinario e così complicata.  
La risposta alle sue domande, nonché la soluzione a tutti i suoi dubbi, arrivò non appena entrarono in casa.  
“Vuoi che andiamo via?” gli aveva chiesto Shane.  
Sia lui che Jordan sembravano diventati insicuri all'improvviso e Nat capì che non lo avrebbero forzato mai più a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà. Quella domanda, però, gli fece capire anche un'altra cosa: se davvero li avesse lasciati andare, con molta probabilità, sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. E a quel punto loro avrebbero anche potuto decidere di cercare qualcun altro che li amasse come meritavano, anziché continuare a struggersi per un amore non corrisposto, e lui li avrebbe persi.  
Nel momento in cui pensò a una simile eventualità fu quasi sopraffatto da una crisi di panico. Non voleva perderli, questo era poco ma sicuro. Non voleva perdere nessuno dei due, per nessun motivo al mondo. Perciò la soluzione era semplice: avrebbe ordinato un letto più grande e se li sarebbe tenuti tutti e due. Il più vicino possibile, giusto per evitare che potessero decidere un giorno di iniziare a guardarsi attorno.  
“Direi di sì” rispose a Shane, con una tranquillità invidiabile.  
Vide la delusione nei loro occhi, che avevano di certo preso le sue parole come un rifiuto, e decise di aspettare ancora qualche altro secondo prima di riprendere a parlare per spiegare loro cosa aveva in mente. Fu solo quando li vide avvicinarsi di nuovo alla porta, tristi e abbattuti e quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime, che decise di sganciare la bomba. Perché poteva anche aver capito che era innamorato di loro, di entrambi loro, ma quello che gli avevano fatto meritava comunque una giusta vendetta.  
“Per il momento, preoccupatevi di portare qui solo le cose indispensabili: qualche vestito, i libri di testo e i pc, e le cose del bagno. Per il trasloco completo ci organizzeremo nei prossimi giorni, perché dobbiamo decidere cosa volete tenere e cosa è meglio acquistare di nuovo.”  
Quelli che ormai erano diventati, per quanto lo riguardava, a tutti gli effetti i suoi ragazzi si voltarono di scatto a guardarlo, sorpresi come non li aveva mai visti prima. Erano perfino divertenti da vedere, e lui sorrise sereno.  
“Ve lo avevo detto, io, che sareste dovuti venire a vivere con me fin da subito. Invece di tenervi lontani tutti questi anni per evitare di saltarmi addosso, avreste fatto molto meglio a mettermi sotto fin da subito come avete fatto stanotte. Perciò ora datevi una mossa, perché abbiamo un sacco di tempo da recuperare, o perlomeno io ho un sacco di sesso arretrato da recuperare, ed è tutta colpa vostra.”  
Shane e Jordan si scambiarono solo una breve occhiata d'intesa prima di precipitarsi fuori dall'appartamento. Si erano appena chiusi la porta alle spalle quando sentirono la risata felice di Nathaniel e si affrettarono verso casa loro. In fondo, il loro ragazzo aveva ragione: avevano davvero un sacco di tempo da recuperare, qualcosa come gli ultimi dieci anni della loro vita.


End file.
